


Beautiful place

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsadmire, landscape and pleasant.





	Beautiful place

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is, but here, have some bamf Sterek.
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175550219967).)

Stiles swung his staff through the air, knocking the attacking alpha onto his back. “This is such a beautiful place.”

Derek knelt down and put his hand around the alpha’s neck, sharp claws digging into flesh. “Maybe once Mr Stupid has realized he has no chance and gives up we can actually get to have a pleasant afternoon and sit down and admire the landscape.”

Stiles frowned. “I think you underestimate Mr Stupid’s stupidity.”

“No, I’ll go,” the alpha said, eyes flicking between them. “Just let me go and I’m gone.”

“Huh, I was wrong. Nice,” Stiles said, grinning happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
